Living with Riku
by IWriteStoriesxxx
Summary: Life in collage. Axel lives with Riku, Riku is the coolest boy in collage. A new girl also arrives but can Axel deal with Riku and her at the same time? (Not YAOI)


**Author**: IWriteStoriesxxx- thought of storyline and wrote most of it.

**Editor**: PinkParadise23- edited a few parts then added a little on.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Living with Riku.**

My eyes shot open, glaring towards the other side of the room where Riku was sleeping. Shirtless.

'Oh god,' I thought, I'd only been living with him for a week in this dorm and he'd been sleeping shirtless since I arrived, Geez.

Riku stirred under the covers, threatening to wake up any second. I stayed quiet for a couple of minutes then fell out of my cosy, warm bed. I felt really tired and distraught.

"Hey Axel," Riku slurred, still half asleep, a tired yawn escaped his lips as he began to sit up,

"Yes Riku?" I sighed, Riku knew I hated seeing him topless. Still he slept like it.

"Like seeing me without a shirt?" the silver haired guy joked, sending a teasing smirk in my direction.

I sighed and continued to get ready, collage was at 11 and it was already 10 . I had 1 hour till I had to go and didn't even brush my teeth.

Riku slapped me on the back, causing me to bring out my chakrams in defense.

"Sorry,I forgot!" Riku bounded back in fear, ever since a little traumatic experience I had with Organisation XIII, I couldn't have any surprises or I'd think it was someone coming to get me.

It still affects me.

"It's okay," I mumbled, poking at a squishy banana, I didn't feel like eating today. It was just something inside me told me not to.

"Are you going to eat that?" Riku questioned, his light aquamarine eyes peered wide at me, filled with anguish.I shook my head whilst slightly smiling, Riku snatched the banana out of my hands.

"Hey!" I protested but Riku just glanced at me.

"You didn't want to eat it," he replied, I was about to open my mouth when the clinging chime of the door bell disturbed me.

"That will be Sora and Kairi," Riku beamed. Riku walked to collage everyday with Sora and Kairi, the three of them were close friends.

"Ok," I whispered back. Riku quickly pushed past and disappeared out of sight.

1st lesson:

I kicked my orange sneakers against the wall,

'Why can't I ever have any friends? What happend to Roxas?' I asked myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a new girl walk beside me, she was gorgeous with silky golden hair with fiery orange tips, and light golden eyes with a cute button nose bellow them.

Then I saw Vanitas, the popular emo kid, he got what he wanted when he wanted only he threw a major fit when he didn't.

I heard them both chat gladly to each other, what a pain he was.

'Not him,' I rejected the thought of her going out with him. He wasn't good enough for her beauty.

A slim hand tapped me on the shoulder, Demyx.

"Hey Axel! Excited about the new girl Anna?" he asked but his strange other-planet hair cut was distracting me.

"Her?" I pointed towards her and Demyx nodded, he obviously wanted to know her.

"Yeah her and Vanitas have been together all morning" he signed staring at how radiant she was,"She's also in our classes." I stopped right there and then glancing at vibrant Anna.

"Say what now?" I was astonished, the idea of a beautiful girl in our weird classes was strange.

"She's coming over now!" Demyx grabbed his guitar out of his locker trying to look cool again, he did it for the last new girl Xion. You could tell Riku liked Xion, they way they stared romantically into each others eyes was just cute.

"Hi!" an exited tone made me turn, breathless. The angelic voice made me shiver like I was short circuiting.

Anna was about the same size as Demyx, which meant she was slightly shorter than me. I was glad she walked over.

I sent a smile in her direction, hoping to start a friendly conversation,"Hi!"

"Hey," she smiled back, her lovely hair flowing behind her in the wind, it framed her face beautifully.

"Yo! What's up?" the blonde haired guy next to me smiled.

"Nothing really, I'm kinda lost, I guess," her sweet voice waved through my ears like music, I felt sorry for her.

"I can show you around, if you want?" I offered, she was the nicest girl I had ever met!

"I'd love to! Will you?" she beamed, a huge grin was plastered across her flawless face.


End file.
